Give me reality
by Dreamy Angel
Summary: She lost her mother and life on the same day, and on top she is going to live with her father that have never contacted her before.rnLater a mysterious stranger showes up in her life and gives her comfort, but who is he? Is he real? rnAnd what happend whe
1. Jossie

Chapter 1.

Jossie

Jossie was sitting on her bed; she had just come back from the hospital, visiting her mum. Her head dropped between her shaky hands, and the dishearten girl let out a sigh. 'This can't be happening, mum was never sick like this. She only got train sick, that's all,' Jossie reasoned to herself. She gave a new frustrated sigh.

Jossie was a sixteen-year-old witch who had lived with her mum for most of her life. Her father was a very rich man but they had no contact with each other what so ever. Jossie was pretty happy with her life, she went to a magic school called Aveloen School of Magic, got good grades, and had wonderful friends. The life in Rome was perfect for her, but she hadn't always lived in Rome. The first nine years of her life she lived in England but they moved to Rome because of her mum and her job. There Jossie and her mom lived contently for five years.

Jossie Johnsen has blond shoulder-length hair, with small curls here and there. Her eyes were an emerald green with a touch of glassy blue and her skin was silk white that contrasted beautifully with her long black eyelashes. Jossie had long legs, something that her friends admired but had chubby arms unfortunately.

The young witch's mother had been in the hospital for a week now but the healers wouldn't tell her anything about her condition. Her mother was an auror and worked effortfully trying to bring Voldemort down. Now, her mum was in the hospital, looking worse than she had ever seen her mum before. But the magical auror claiming that magic had nothing to do with this. Jossie was petrified what would happen if her mother wouldn't survive this mystical illness.

The phone rang, Jossie snapped out of her thoughts and got up. Picking up the muggle device, she heard a man's voice telling her quickly get to the hospital. She dropped the phone to the floor, and ran to the fireplace. The panicked witch quickly threw floo powder in the fire and yelled out the hospital's name.

_Jossies POV:_

This is the worst day of my life. I cried silently, not only did my mum...die today but now, I have to go back to England and live with my estranged father. My father who I haven't seen in years, who really isn't a real parental figure...like mum. Suddenly, I felt real tears stream down my face; I was alone in the world. I can only blame God for this, he gave mum heart failure. I know she would have died sooner or later from this complication, but you would think magic could of solved it, stupid healers. I can feel myself shaking in hurt and anger. I hate God for doing this to me, what have I done to make him take everything away from me?

Mum was an only child and my grandparents are gone, with mum now. I hope they keep her happy. Then there's my father, who hasn't contacted me in...now that I've thought about it; he had never contacted me. So why start now? One of the healers told me that he was contacted and he wants me to live in England with him. I have to leave my home, my friends, my life. I don't even have time to have to say a proper good-bye to them. I now must go and live with this stranger, why didn't I die with my mum…

One of the staff at the hospital took me home later, they said that my father would take care of the paperwork. I spent the night crying my heart out. The pain and loneliness in my heart ached and I couldn't stop. The next day, I walked around the house, reliving memories of mum and I, crying through the day.

I sat around kitchen table where mum and I talked about anything and everything when there was a knock on the door, bring me out of my stupor. Opening the door, two aurors came in and said they had come to take me to my father's mansion. They told me that everything would be fine, but I refused to leave my house, my home.

Weakly I tried to fight them, trying to hit them with objects and flinging myself against them, trying to make a protest about the injustice. They subdued me pretty quickly, then with a quiet _accio_ they summoned my wand. One of the aurors grabbed my arms, but I kept kicking and screaming, trying to run away from them. The other auror grabbed my other arm and they apparated me to my _father's _mansion.


	2. Everything is just wrong

Everything Is Just Wrong! br /

br /

Jossie woke up in a childish pink and purple room. It seemed if it was made for a six-year-old than for teenager. She sat up upon the bed and tried focusing on her surroundings. The drapes on her window was a pale shade of yellow, giving more emphasis on the intensity of the room. Her eyes burned from the bright colors. The bedroom itself was quite spacious, the large window looked out into a garden, there was mahogany wooden floors and a walk-in-closet that could fit her bedroom at home in Rome. There was a door connecting into another room, which Jossie assumed a bathroom. Her mind started to comprehend what went on the past 72 hours. She remember the bright white room where the healer pronounced her mum dead, her empty house, the aurors apparating her the a dark hallway. The last memory she had was of a struggle, Jossie remembered she was trying to run down the dark hallway only to get hit with a red light that stunned her. br /

The woozy headed girl got up and looked around the room. She splashed her face with some cool water in a yellow basin. Then the witch went into the walk-in-closet. The closet had clothes made for the room, which did not suit her at all. There were pink robes, frilly baby blue dresses and things such as lavender tee shirts. br /

Suddenly a voice behind her spoke, "Good, Miss is awake, does Miss need help finding something to wear?" Jossie jumped at this unexpected intrusion and cursed under her breath. A tiny house elf in a dirty rag which made up her clothes looked up at her with a frighten but an assisting expression. "As a matter of fact I do, can I have some clothes that isn't so girly?" she said grimacing. "Can I get muggle clothes, like jeans, jumpers, t-shirts?" she asked the wide-eyed house elf. The elf thought for a moment, trying to best please her mistress and then snapped her fingers. Jeans, soft textured dark jumpers, brightly colored t-shirts replaced the pink delicate wardrobe. The young charge picked out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt before remembering the elf behind her. The tiny creature stared at her, waiting for her next command, then asked, "Is there anything else Miss wants?" Jossie shook her head. Sensing that her charge wanted to be left alone, she said, "Doola, was sent to follow Miss to breakfast." The teenager sighed, and asked the elf to wait outside as she got washed and dressed. The elf was surprised when the door began to open and the little magical creature jumped to the side so the big wooden door wouldn't hit her. The wide-eyed creature was glad young Miss was obedient enough to follow orders and not causing a big commotion. Master wouldn't be happy with Doola if that did happen. Doola looked at the young girl, she looked cleaned, dressed and neat in appearance. Though her eyes showed a bit of sadness, exhaustion and dread. Doola suspected the death of Mistress had taken a toll on Miss plus the apprehension of meeting Master was the dread she detected in her eyes. They went down a long corridor; it was large with paintings depicting epic battles and rich ornaments placed on end tables showcasing them. The wallpaper looked like if had an anti-fading charm that showed gold and silver snakes. Some of the portraits whispered as the pair went by, Jossie was amazed the lavishness and a bit curious on what the portraits were talking about. br /

They reached the grand staircase, as they went downstairs, she felt the smooth golden hand railing and grand window, it reached the high ceiling and was as wide as her whole living room back home. It gave a breath taking view of the gardens she glimpsed in her room. She felt overwhelmed by the size of the house and tried to take in things slowly but the house elf, Doola kept pushing her to the breakfast room. They reached breakfast room, closed by two French doors. The young witch shakily twisted the handle and saw where everything had been speeding up to the past couple days, her father. He was sitting at the end of the table taking a drink of steaming coffee and reading a newspaper. When she walked inside, her father looked up from his meal as his emerald eyes met her own. The teenager now realized where her well commented on eyes had came from. Jossie walked up to the chair on his left and sat down. Doola brought in a plate of eggs and toast for Jossie to eat. The daughter gave a couple bites of the warm food but mostly poked at it, neither spoke for a while. Until the patriarch of the family took the courage and asked hesitantly, "Do you like you room?" She looked at his middle-aged face and gave a curt nod then turned back to her food and taking another bite. The elder gave a sigh tried to get his daughter to open up. He looked at her with a genuine sincere look and quietly said "I am really sorry for not being there for you as a child." The father noticed his daughter's glance at him and continued, "Your mother and I were young and…. Well that's really no excuse. I would love to have a second chance with you, Jossie. Can you find it in your heart to give me one?" Jossie didn't expect this, she expected a cold, strict man who didn't care for her. She was wrong; her father actually had a heart, and a heart that needed her. The blonde haired girl had hit rock bottom these past few days, if she could gave her father a chance, maybe he could help her up from the cold hole. Jossie looked into a pair of familiar forest green eyes, and smiled at him, "Everyone deserves a second chance." The youth paused for a moment, "Though I do have one question." She looked for approval in his face, and her father nodded she asked, "What is your name?" He got out of his seat and gave his hand to her own little one, "Jeremy Johnsen is my name. Nice to meet you my dear and welcome to your new home." She took his hand and gave an amused smile, "Im Jossie Johnsen and welcome to a new beginning." This was their first conversation, and they started to hit it off. After breakfast they went on a tour around their house. It took quite awhile to tour the whole thing, as they walked around the house, they got aquatinted with each other a little better. Jossie really liked Jeremy. The relaxed girl decided not to call Jeremy 'father' quite yet; she wanted to make sure that her father was truly that in name. br /

br /

As the days passed, they had wonderful catching up on the many years but Jeremy had registered her for school at Hogwarts that she had to attend on the upcoming week. They went to Diagon Alley, bought school supplies, shopped around a few days before she had to attend the new school. The fact that she had left her old school, her friends, her life in Rome had dawned on her but Jossie was slowly dealing with the grief. Her father helping her and a fresh slate to start on was very appealing. Jeremy had spent much more time with her as the week went by. His easy attitude and bold, forward talking made him easy to be around with. The last night before she was to leave for the Hogwarts Express, Jeremy had asked for her in his study. "We need to talk Jossie." said her prosperous father. 'Oh no, this can't be good,´ she thought worriedly. She was right. "There is a family tradition that says the father shall choose groom for his daughter before her 17th birthday, and the groom should be someone from a well off family," recited Jeremy, remember what his parents had said years ago. He waited for her to respond in shock or anger but she questioned apprehensively, "With whom?" "I haven't found a candidate yet, so you may go out with who you want for now. Your birthday isn't until next August, so you shall only be engaged for a week before the wedding. That is, if you want." spoke the head of house, comforting her with the time until the decision and giving her room for options. Jossie gave a sigh of relief; her father was trying so hard to make her happy. So without explaining she hugged him. Jossie was all tensed up right before bed. Her trunk was packed and ready for tomorrow. She reached over to the nightstand and looked at Jeremy's gift. Her father was embarrassed for not giving her any presents over the years, so after the talk he gave her an eye-stopping necklace. It was made out of medium sized pink diamonds, with sparkling heart shaped center. Across the heart said, "Beauty, Heart and Craziness are what describes a Johnsen Best." No words could have been said to what she felt for her father right then, and even now as she fingered the memorizing jewel. "It has been in the family for ages and now its yours," she remembered him speak. Jossie knew right then and there, Jeremy Johnson was her father. br /

br /

The day arrived, September 1st. With Doola at her side, she got dressed and ate breakfast. Her father had a business meeting that couldn't be reschedule (to both parties dismal). Before she left the house, Jossie went up to her father and gave him a hug. This time, the girl's father reacted warmly and embraced her too. "Bye...dad." she whispered in his hug. Doola apparated them both to the station and said her good-byes after the house elf told her how to get through the barrier. Alone, she sulked, staring the brick column. The barrier looked scary, and Jossie hesitated. Then a small army of redheads bypassed her and went through the barrier, her knuckles had turned white. A girl came up to her with an ugly cat in her arms, "Are you okay?" she asked kindly. "Yeah, I'm fine, its...just my first time." The frizzy haired girl understood and offered to help her through the platform. The youth breathed heavily and with the help of her new friend, jogged passed the barrier and to the other side. Jossie breathed a sigh of relief. Once on the other side the girl told new girl that she could sit with her. "My name is Hermione Granger by the way," the brown-eyed girl told her and stuck pale hand out. "I am Jossie Johnsen, it's nice to meet you Hermione," pleasantly said the curly hair girl as she gave her hand out to shake. Hermione smiled and heard a crash; two boys had run into a younger one. They apologized and came running like puppies to the pair's way. "And those two are my best friends," Hermione rolled her eyes but had shared a secret smile. The two boys were around her age and the one with red hair came up to her with out fear and shook her hand, "Ron Weasley," the boy said giving a goofy grin. Then the boy with black hair and green eyes came up to her. Jossie knew who he was, her mother had tried to help take the boy's antagonist down for years. She had expected him to be rude and disrespectful but to her surprise he shook her hand also. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you," he said in a firm voice. The two of them just looked at one another, trying to look for something in each other's eye but broke eye contact when Ron interrupted, "Johnsen you say, don't you come from one of the richest families in the world then?" Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, silently thanking her new friend for the intrusion, Jossie didn't answer. Knowing they had stepped a boundary, the group shook off the subject and walked onboard the train. br /

br /

A/N: R&R, please tell me what you think. I have got a BETA-reader so chapters are better written. br /

br /

I luv you, LMD09


End file.
